fairy tail next generation
by carmen12053
Summary: just a little slip of the next generation of my favorite fairytail ships
1. character intro

Natsu x Lucy:

1\. Luna - Female, 17, fire dragon

\- pink hair (long)

\- Kind, brave, makes dances with flames

\- When angry hair sets on fire

2\. Luke - male, 15, celestial dragon

\- blonde spikey hair

\- shy, kind, quiet, high magic levels, low strength

\- loves to read and cook, constellations in eyes when in super magic mode.

Grey x Juvia:

1\. Silver - male, 18, Ice/water

\- black hair

\- stalker, stripper, romantic (A.K.A combo)

\- cries ice and when he's nervous around Luna he turns into a puddle

Gajeel x Levy:

1\. Gale: male, 18, metal dragon

\- black hair with blue ends

\- possessive, rude, etc.

\- metal head

2\. Belle: female, 14, solid script

\- blue hair with black ends

nice, quiet, secretly perverted

Jella x Erva:

1\. Erica, female, 17, reequip magic

\- red hair, blue eyes

\- mature, kind, powerful, dislikes mother

Mira x Luxus:

1\. Bolt: male, 19, lightning/demon

\- very possessive, strong, player - ish, sometimes rude, but actually cares about people.

\- thunder rolls when he laughs, goes in demon mode when Erica is in danger.


	2. Chapter 1 the begining

P.O.V - Lucy

Dear Mom,

Juvia and Grey had a son. His name is Silver, what a cute baby, I can't wait for little Luna to be ready. I'm currently eight and a half months through pregnancy. Natsu is thrilled! More updates yet to come, we're all so excited!

Love always,

Lucy

Putting down the pen, I walk to the rocking chair and sit down with my large, round belly. I pick up a book and begin to read, slowly fading away from reality, into dreamland.

Lucy is awakened by hot kisses on her neck. "mmm, Natsu..." her eyes slowly open "Hey Luce... how are you feeling?" he asked anxiously looking into her round chocolate orbs. "I feel great." she slowly stood and wobbled to the kitchen. "Happy out with Wendy and Carla?" she asks while she starts getting dinner ready. "Yeah, so we got the place to ourselves." he growls in a way that traps prey. "Natsu I'm to late into the pregnancy for that and I'll be sore after, I'm sorry baby." she says as she reaches for a small cup. "yeah, I know" his voice drifts off to the bathroom. Lucy listens as she hears the water running. Then forgetting about the cup in her hand, she drops it. The cup crashes to the floor and just as soon as Lucy bends over to grab it, Natsu rushes out of the bathroom, as he enters the kitchen, he hears a small flow of water hit the kitchen floor. "our Luna's coming!" Lucy gasps as she clutches her stomach.

Luna Dragneel was born beautiful. Lucy, Juvia, and Levy were always together. Their children playing together. One day during a picnic, Levy, Lucy, and Juvia were chatting while the babies crawled around each other, playing with toys. Gale, Levy's son, grabs Luna's toy and starts to play with it. Luna wasn't happy, she began to get more and more upset until she started crying. However, Luna's tears were the least of their worries, Lucy went to pick up Luna and found that she was burning hot, then she noticed a small flame afloat on her head. Lucy gasped as she tried to put out the small flame and gave her a new toy to make her happy, it worked, and as soon as she was happy, the flames disappeared.

Six years later...

"Luna, is your overnight bag packed, we need to leave soon." Lucy called out from the kitchen. "She'll be fine Luce, she'll be with Mira and the other children, stop worrying." Turning to face him, she replied with a worried expression, "Yes but what if someone attacks the guild, remember, when Gajeel attacked he chose to do so when the strongest members were gone, what if - " she was becoming hysterical, Natsu cut her off, " It's going to be alright, nothings going to happen, I promise." Kissing her on the top of her head, he turned and went to Luna's room. "I'm ready dad, but does Luke have to come, he's so gross!" Luna complained, "Oh sweety, he's your little brother, he's only five, he doesn't understand a lot of things, he's still learning, and he not only looks up to you, but he relays on you too. So kick somebody's butt if they pick on him." with a sigh Luna replies simply with, "Yes daddy..."

Luna finishes packing her and Luke's bag. Tonight, most of the strongest teams in Fairy Tail were going on an important mission, since the kids couldn't come, the solution was that Mira and Luxus would stay behind until the mission was complete. They were hosting a sleep over at the guild for all of the children, to help keep their minds off of the fact that their parents were away on a mission that they could return from injured. At the guild, the children gathered together. Seven year old Luna and her five year old brother, Luke, eight year old Silver, eight year old Gale with her baby sister, four year old Belle, seven year old Erica, and nine year old Bolt.

The group played games, had snacks, and trained. "Fire dragon roar!" Luna barked as a small flame grew and flew towards the training dummy. "Ice make rose... for you my love." Silver says, handing the ice rose to Luna. "Silver, put your clothes on!" Luna shouts with a red face. "What the!?" Silver quickly runs off to find his clothes. As Silver runs off, Luna rolls her eyes. Then she's on the ground. "Never turn your back on the battlefield shorty." Gale growls when he tackled her. "Alright children, enough fighting" Mira says just as a small bolt of lightning is deflected off a golden sword. "Bolt don't make me..." Mira says with a frightening smile. "Yes ma'am!"the children had an amazing time until, the small lacrima went off and Mira went to answer it

" hello? ... what do you mean...that's not possible!...noooo...don't you lay a hand on my family ...Lissana!..." Mira shouted as she cry's seeing her guild mates and her sister beaten brutally in the lacrima screen and it suddenly shattered.

"Miss Mira what happened whats wroung"erica asked as all the children gathered around them

" I'm so sorry kids but your parents wont be able to come pick you up" she bursts into tears in Laxus's arms then all the other kids began to cry even tho the boys hid it better.


End file.
